


Je serait le premier !

by AllenKune



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Drabble, Gratsuweekend2021, Implied Sexual Content, Lime, M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-18 16:48:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29861112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllenKune/pseuds/AllenKune
Summary: Mon premier véritable Gratsu. J'ai prit l'option de faciliter et voici un petit Lime en drabble. Natsu voudrait être le premier à offrir à Gray un cadeau pour son anniversaire.
Relationships: Natsu Dragneel/Gray Fullbuster
Kudos: 4
Collections: Gratsu Weekend 2021





	Je serait le premier !

**Vendredi 5 Mars**

**First / Last**

Gray se réveillait lentement, encore en partie endormie. Une journée un peu spéciale commençait, il n'arrivait pas à trouver la force de quitter la chaleur du lit. Il fut surprit de sentir des mains sur lui, caressant sensuellement son corps avant de lentement glisser plus bas, vers des parties encore caché par les draps de leur lit. Le mage reconnaissait sans mal les mains de son petit-ami.

Le brun ouvrait les yeux, surprenant le chasseur de dragon au dessus de lui. Ils s'échangèrent un regard, la main de Natsu suspendu sur son torse. Natsu hésita un instant avant que le Gray ne hoche la tête, laissant soudainement exploser tout la passion de la tête brulé qu'était Natsu.

Une main caressait sa peau, se mêlant par moment à ses cheveux, une bouche déposait une myriade de papillon sur son ventre avant de se posé sur lui et l'engloutir complètement. Gray était impuissant face à toutes ses sensations, se laissant alors aller entre les mains et les lèvres expertes de l'autre jeune homme.

Finalement il finissait par s'effondrer sur le lit, fatiguer et venant sous le talent de son petit-ami.

**"C'était pour quoi tout ça ?"** Demanda finalement Gray en se redressant un peu, épuisé.

**"Je voulait être le premier à t'offrir un cadeau aujourd'hui!"** Avoua Natsu penaud en se recouchant à coté de lui, épuisait par leur activité matinal. Gray se contenta de sourire, embrassant son petit ami un peu habituer à se genre de comportement. C'était un avant gout sympathique de la journée à venir avoua le mage agréable épuisait. Il ne dirait néanmoins pas non à quelque minutes de sommeilles supplémentaire.

**Author's Note:**

> Mon [ Tumblr ](https://allen-kunekune.tumblr.com/) vous attend pour suivre plus de contenue, enfin surtout quelques réflexions ou drabble supplémentaire et voir les futures évènements auquel je participe.  
> Vous pouvez aussi rejoindre mon discord d'écriture du nom du [ Petit Salon d'écriture ](https://discord.gg/5zkvnXA), on discute beaucoup d'un peu de tout mais on se lance aussi des défis en plus de pouvoir demander des conseilles ou même être aider pour l'écriture de certain passage difficile !


End file.
